Lust
by skyemeunet
Summary: A pure smut-filled lemon I wrote for a friend, and thought I would ask you lovely readers if my lemons are up to par. No, this is not a fanfiction exactly. The characters are my creation. But hey, it's a free lemon!


NOT A FANFICTION!

This is something for a friend in a rp we were doing.

I wanted to practice lemons as well, as I thought I'd lost my touch, so any criticism would be oh so greatly appreciated.

Oh, and I hope I wrote it at least well enough so you weren't completely confused.

Also, if anyone has a _problem _with me putting this up as it's not a fanfiction, please let me no, I don't want to offend anyone, just wanted to know if my lemons were well, horrible, because if so, I would like to know how to improve them before I write them in my stories!

Thanks to anyone who takes the time to read this.

Disclaimer: Yes, these characters solely belong to me, I made up every inch of these little darlings.

* * *

~Flashback~

Amane continued to run. His throat was severely dry, and he wanted nothing more than to find somebody and sink his teeth into them. It was hard to continue moving, his body was extremely poisoned and heavy. The vampire eventually fell against a tree, gasping hoarsely at the immense thirst he felt. He closed his bright red eyes as he thought to himself. Damn it, he needed to feed in order to get this damned poison out of his system. How could he not have noticed something wrong with the plant before? Amane bit at his lip lightly, piercing it as a slow trickle of blood ran down his chin. Falling down against the tree, he sighed.

"Tch. You look pitiful Amane. What would your brother say if he saw you like this?" Shit. Amane knew that velvety voice fairly well. He glared up at a pair of stunning bright topaz eyes. Usually, one wasn't able to stare at them for too long, the small black spirals deep within the eyes were mesmerizing and made anyone's breath hitch.

"You" Amane spat as he brought up a hand to his throat, not that it helped any with the desire to drink every last drop of blood from the man in front of him.

"Now now. I'll make you a deal. You can feed on me. But in return…" the man leaned down closer to Amane, who was giving him a very untrusting look.

"I get to have you." the man's sultry voice murmured in Amane's ear. The younger boy couldn't help but growl.

"What makes you think I'd agree, Kyosuke?" Amane growled. Kyosuke simply chuckled.

"Because you can't resist the thirst you have. You both want it for your own pleasure, and need it for your healing process." Kyosuke knelt down, grabbing Amane's chin and roughly pressing his lips against the others. Not wasting any time, the older man pushed past the set of rosy lips and into the wet cavern that lied beyond. He heard a small gasp from the vampire as he stroked the roof of his mouth and quickly intertwined their tongues. Not realizing his own forwardness, Kyosuke was surprised as he felt Amane's lips leave his and then a sharp pain in the side of his throat. He clicked his tongue.

"Damn you Amane…Could have warned me." He muttered, getting a sharper bite in response. Kyosuke ignored the pain and began unbuttoning Amane's shirt, what was left of it. The white dress shirt was ripped, with blood stained over the front, his black slacks were in a similar position. Upon feeling Kyosuke's hands running up his sides with a ghostly touch, Amane couldn't help but shiver, bringing out a smirk from the man.

Amane had his hands on Kyosuke's shoulders and he used them to pull the man even closer as he felt the delicious taste of blood running down his throat. He could already feel the poison slowly disperse from inside his body. When the vampire could no longer feel the poison, and had realized his wounds had long since closed, he let his hands fall away from Kyosuke's shoulders and unlatched his mouth from the man's neck.

"You okay now?" Kyosuke whispered as he continued the invasion of his hands on Amane's chest. The boy nodded.

"Good. I'll make you feel even better," Amane suddenly yelped as his pants and briefs were slipped off and he was pulled down onto his back.

"Fucking incubus," Amane growled. The incubus in question couldn't help but laugh as he shed his own clothes, revealing his perfect tanned body. Even Amane, who hated this man, couldn't help but notice just how sexy the incubus really was. His dark blonde hair fell around his shoulders beautifully, making his already flawless features seem all the more irresistible. The vampire's own milky pale skin made his dark orange hair seem very much out of place. His eyes, rather, looked extremely tempting and worked perfectly with the color of his skin. The small, lithe body, with its many curves and soft touch, was appealing, quite appealing actually. And it was exactly what Kyosuke was currently looking up and down.

"Don't worry. You'll be doing so soon," the incubus purred seductively as he latched his mouth around a nipple, earning a gasp from the boy's lips. He suckled on it gently as he pinched the other one with his hand.

"Ah! Hah…Stop…" Amane gasped, but he tangled his fingers in the man's hair regardless. He knew it was futile to argue, but he felt he needed to resist, less he wanted his pride to shatter.

"You know that won't happen. I've waited too long," Kyosuke murmured as he moved his head downwards, making soft kisses down Amane's abdomen in the process. He smiled when he heard Amane's breath hitch as he nibbled his inner thigh, moving steadily closer to Amane's growing desire.

Why do incubi hold such power?!

Whether he wanted to or not, Amane could feel his want growing as Kyosuke continued to touch him. The pleasurable heat that emitted from the incubi's body made his mind go foggy. Maybe it was only because his body itself was not yet in any condition to fight back. His body was restored to its healthy state, but his strength was still diminished from his earlier fights.  
Kyosuke was enjoying himself, he really was. For 154 years he'd been after this vampire, to no prevail. But now he had him withering below himself in desperation. God he loved being an incubus. He never really cared, nor disliked being one. He was pretty neutral about the whole thing. But when he got to have people most others can not, he can't help but love it.

Wanting to hear Amane's voice, he finally brought his lips down to the tip of Amane's cock and placed a soft kiss on it before engulfing it into his slick mouth. Upon hearing yet another sharp whimper from above, Kyosuke began to move his head up and down, moving his tongue along the salty shaft. Every few thrusts he would deep throat it and make a sort of swallowing action that was slowly driving the defenseless vampire to the edge. His fingers tangled themselves into the blonde locks and Amane hissed as his body shivered. Throwing his head back, he gasped for air as the pleasure continued to heat up the coil that had formed in his stomach.

Incubus powers or not, Kyosuke knew just how to drive a boy like Amane crazy. He snuck his fingers into his mouth briefly enough to wet them thoroughly before parting firm cheeks and rubbing his finger teasingly at the entrance he found before slowly slipping one in. Almost immediately after did he slip in another slim finger and began to push them in and out.

"Ah! Damn it…Kyosuke…." Amane's grip on the hair in his hands tightened as the pain started to increase, especially with the third finger now being pushed into his rectum. With the skilled fingers moving inside him, the pain was slowly starting to become the least of Amane's worries as the sweet bundle of nerves inside of him was pushed and Amane let out a pleasured wail.

"Looks like I found it." Kyosuke said gleefully against the organ in his mouth, his eyes twinkling in delight, as if he had just found a most wondrous prize. Feeling the smaller body tense and start to shake, Kyosuke instantly moved his mouth away and slipped his fingers out of Amane, bringing forth a growl from the boy.

"What are you doing" Amane snapped, glaring fiercely up at the smirking man, watching as he leaned over and planted a kiss against his lips. Continuing the now passionate tongue battle, Kyosuke lifted Amane's hips with his hands, positioning himself at the puckered entrance. Before Amane had the chance to tense, he pushed past the tight ring of muscle. Amane gasped loudly and he held on to Kyosuke's arms tightly, digging his claws into them and breaking the connection of their lips. Kyosuke didn't mind as he was too busy attempting not to move, but the intense heat and pressure against his cock was magnificent, making him use all his will power not to start ramming into the smaller body.

"O-ow..." Amane tried to get his hips away from the intruder, but Kyosuke had a secure hold on his hips and simply pulled him back, rocking his hips against Amane's, pushing himself in more. He waited until the erratic breathing slowed, and when it did he gripped the hips a bit tighter as he thrust all the way in.

"Ah! Tch. Bastard..." Amane murmured angrily, his head thrown back in pain. Kyosuke could only smile as he leaned down to kiss away the tears that were starting to brim at the red eyes.

"Just try to relax." he whispered lovingly into the locks of dark orange, the smell of crisp blood and faint flowers wafting up through his nostrils.

"I know that! It's not my first time jerk!" Amane snapped back angrily.

"Well then! I won't hold back!"

Kyosuke pulled out slowly, leaving only his tip remaining before he thrust roughly back into the entrance. A small whimper escaped the vampire as he tried to hold back a moan. Kyosuke couldn't do much but smile as he repeated the action, shifting his angle ever so slightly. He was rewarded with a loud moan as his penis hit Amane's prostate.  
Picking up a faster rhythm, the incubus thrust quickly in and out of the lithe body below him, reveling in the erotic noises coming from the vampire. Folding up Amane's legs against his chest, Kyosuke continued thrusting, getting in even deeper than before.

Amane cried out as his prostate was repeatedly abused and stimulated. The coil of pleasure that resided in his stomach slowly unraveled as the pace became frantic.

"Kyosuke!" White fluid spurted over both of their stomachs as Amane came, his muscles clamping down harshly against Kyosuke's cock to an almost painful degree, bringing out his own orgasm and milking him beautifully.

Coming down from his high, Amane winced as he felt Kyosuke pull out of him. With half-lidded eyes he watched as the incubus stood up and got their discarded clothes. After putting on his own, Kyosuke walked back over to him and stared down with those alluring eyes. Amane looked away from the intense look.

"W-What?"

"You called out my name." Red filled the vampire's cheeks as he blushed.

"So? Don't people usually do that with you?" he grumbled.

"Yes, but I never expected it from you." Kyosuke knelt down and licked away the white substance on Amane's stomach while said vampire simple crossed his arms and pretended he didn't enjoy it. When the job was done, Kyosuke got up to allow Amane to get dressed.

"You going back home?" Kyosuke asked nonchalantly, his back turned from the dressing vampire.

"Yes." Came the soft reply.

"I'll go with you, come on Nibbles." Kyosuke smirked as he started walking.

"Don't call me that you filthy incubus!" Amane snapped, but he followed the man regardless, not even minding the arm that looped around his shoulder. Oddly enough, maybe having Kyosuke around wouldn't be so bad after all…


End file.
